


Secrets

by artwork ink (retherford)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retherford/pseuds/artwork%20ink
Summary: Everyone on the BAU team has their secrets. Some are bigger than others. The one agent who was holding the biggest was about to have it revealed. Will the team uncover the secret and catch her red handed or will they let it pass?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Back from the dead

Emily walked into the BAU office carrying coffee for the team. Handing them off to Reid and Morgan before setting the rest on her desk. 

“Does anyone know what the plan is?” Emily asks. The team's travels have been up in the air ever since covid-19 started leaving them to try to work on cases remotely. 

“No, Hotch and Rossi seem to be arguing about it though.” JJ says approaching the group smiling at Emily. 

“How was your weekend?” Emily asks JJ as she sits on the edge of her desk. 

“It was good, just relaxed at home which I haven’t done in awhile which was nice. What about you?” JJ says smiling at her. 

“Busy my mother was traveling through town. So I spent some time with her.” Emily says. 

“Ahh fun.” JJ laughs knowing how Emily feels about her mother. 

“Want to go out for drinks tonight?” Emily asks hopefully. 

“Yeah that sounds great. I’ll ask Garcia if she wants to join!” JJ says, knowing she can’t trust herself to be alone with her, especially if alcohol was involved. 

“Sounds good, can’t wait,” Emily says. Watching as Hotch and Rossi head towards the bullpen. 

“Meet in the conference room in 15” Hotch says before heading to his office. 

“He didn’t sound happy,” Morgan says. 

“No he didn't,” Emily agrees before grabbing her things. 

The team files into the conference room unsure of what they are about to hear. They sit in silence for a moment before Morgan speaks up. 

“Do we get to travel yet?” He asks, wanting to be able to do their job. 

“No not yet, cases also not coming in as much because many agencies aren’t operating at full capacity.” Hotch says, sounding a bit disappointed. 

“So what are we going to do until this gets under control?” Rossi asks. 

“Well after talking with Strauss we decided that we will be looking at some cold cases from around the area.” Hotch says 

“Sweet, I love diving into these.” Spencer says sitting up smiling. The rest of the team looks at him and shakes their heads. Not feeling the same enthusiasm as the young genius. 

“Come on Hotch, there has to be something else we can do.” Morgan says with a hint of disappointment. 

“I wish there was but my hands are tied here.” Hotch says. Grabbing a box. “Alright everyone take a box and start looking over the evidence inside. We will be going through one cases this week, so we will split into teams and then halfway through the week switch the evidence. So both groups will look them over.Prentiss, JJ and Rossi can work as a team and Morgan and Reid are with me.” The team nods. 

“If we break it losers are buying the first round.” Morgan jokes trying to lighten the mood. 

“What case is this?” JJ asks curiously. 

“It is another string of murders that happened in the Midwest throughout the 90s and early 2000s” Hotch says, grabbing another box. 

The second Emily hears those words everything stops for her. Her mind goes blank and her vision gets a haze around it.  _ This cannot be happening _ . Is all she can think before JJ touches her arm breaking her from her trance. 

“Are you okay?” JJ asks quietly trying not to alert the other team members. Emily has gone pale, her face dropped when Hotch said that. But why? 

“Yeah I just need to go to the bathroom.” Emily says quickly exiting the room. 

The rest of the team notices the exchange unsure of what to make of it. Spencer tried to add some insight. 

“Didn’t Emily work in the Midwest during those cases? She probably worked on them tirelessly and came up dry. Maybe she can help us remember details.” Spencer adds. 

“Yeah she did” JJ says, making a mental note.  _ But how would that explain the look of terror she just had.  _

Meanwhile in the bathroom Emily is washing her face with cold water.  _ It’s fine, nothing to worry about. Just take some deep breaths. Everything will be okay.  _ She keeps reminding herself trying to stop her mind from exploding.  _ Just head back in there and act normal.  _ Emily says taking one last look in the mirror before heading out the door. Emily renters the conference room and takes her spot. 

“You sure you’re okay?” JJ whispers to her. Emily just nods in response. 

“Hey Emily, did you work in the fbi office when these cases were happening?” Spencer asks, earning a glare from JJ. “What I’m just asking?” He says backing off a bit. 

“Yes, I did.” Emily says calmly. 

“Did you go over these at all?” He says motioning towards the boxes. 

“Not all of them, just the ones that happened closer to where I was, we heard of other but that was all. In fact I didn't know they were all connected until just now.” She says staring at the boxes.  _ What am I getting myself into.  _

“Makes sense. Most cases you can’t see the full picture till years later.” Spencer says opening a box. 

“How many victims were there?” Emily asks, trying to keep her voice normal. 

“24” Hotch says, starting to pin pictures up to the board. 

“How many did you know of Prentiss?” Morgan asks. 

“6” Emily says lying. “I’m surprised there are so many and it went cold.” 

“I agree,” Rossi adds in. “That many victims and that many crime scenes there are bound to be some mistakes.” 

“Well if there are we will find them.” Hotch says. “Alright we will take victims 1-12 and you will take 13-24.” Hotch says grabbing a box before heading to his office. Reid and Morgan do the same heading to their desks. 

“Alright I say we each work through four victims and then rotate them. Does that work for everyone?” Rossi asks. 

“Works for me” JJ says, still eyeing the woman next to her. 

“Sounds good.” Emily says grabbing a box.  _ This week is going to be hell. _

The team settles into their desk going through every detail. Trying to find anything that seems to be missing or out of place. After an hour and a half of going through the evidence Emily heads over to the break room to get some coffee. She fills her mug before whipping her forehead. A habit for when she is stressed. She starts heading back to her desk but at the doorway is met with JJ who looks at her concerned. 

“So are you going to tell me what is going on?” JJ asks knowing when something is wrong with Emily. 

“Oh it’s nothing. Just this case brings up old memories.” She says trying to downplay it. 

“That bs might work on the rest of the team but not me. I know you too well for that Em.” JJ says, dropping the nickname. 

“I just knew one of the victims.” Emily says lying. 

“Oh Emily i'm sorry I had no idea.” JJ says rubbing her arm. 

“It’s fine, I just never thought I’d have to think about it again, much less work it.” Emily says, sounding exhausted. 

“Yeah I bet. Is there anything I can do to help?” JJ asks hopefully. 

“Just get me through this as fast as possible.” Emily says. 

“Well I don’t think you have to worry about it lasting longer than a week. This unsub was good. No one has found any new evidence yet.” JJ says watching Emily nod. She couldn’t tell for sure but for a second JJ thought Emily almost looked relieved. But she quickly puts it out of her mind before getting more coffee. 

After lunch the team gets back together to discuss what they went over and found. “Did anyone find anything new?” Hotch asks the team. 

“It is interesting, victim one seems to have some overkill possible suggesting the unsub knew them. Potentially killing them could have sparked something in this unsub making them continue on.” Morgan says. 

“Yes and I agree. The first victim also seems to be a bit sloppy. Suggesting it’s their first kill.” Hotch added. 

“The geography and timing of these killings are also very interesting.” Spencer adds. “Each kill was about 4 weeks apart. And they went through in a pattern of such. Hitting each city once and then going back through a second time. Potentially it was someone who travelled for their work.” Spencer says. 

“Also the lack of evidence suggests someone with working knowledge of a crime scene. Potentially law enforcement.” JJ adds. 

“Emily, anything you’d like to add?” Hotch asks. 

“Not that I can think of. I know we thought the unsub was a male in his 30s at the time” Emily says. 

“Interesting why did you think that?” Spencer asks. 

“It just seemed consistent with what we knew at the time.” Emily says. 

“I don’t think that’s true anymore. I think it’s a female unsub.” Rossi supplies. 

“What? Why would you say that?” Emily says, sounding a bit standoffish. 

“It just makes more sense with the victimology.” Rossi says. 

“He’s right.” Hotch says. “Alright everyone you can get back to your work.” Hotch says having the team head back to their desks. “Prentiss can you stay here for a minute?” Hotch says. Emily nods staying behind. 

As JJ and Reid head to their desk, JJ turns back for a moment. “Do you think that was weird?” JJ asks. 

“A little, maybe he just wants to go over some details with her.” Reid says casually before taking his seat. 

__ “Yeah, you're probably right.” JJ says looking back to see if she could make out what they were saying. Something just wasn’t sitting right with her. 

After a few minutes Emily returned to the desk, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the team. JJ watched as Emily tries to bury her nose in work. JJ decides to let it slide until after work. Finally the clock hits 5 and the team starts to pack everything up. JJ finishes packing up and waits for Emily to finish up. 

“Ready to go?” JJ finally asks. 

“Yeah, I need a drink.” Emily says whipping her face. 

“What is bothering you?” JJ asks. 

“Just this case. Let’s go.” Emily says grabbing her bag. “Is Garcia coming?” Emily asks hoping she can spend time just with the blonde. 

“She will be meeting us later, I think she is getting dinner with Kevin.” JJ says smiling, a bit nervous to spend time alone with the older agent. 

The ride over to the bar was quite both women a bit nervous. Once inside they grab a table and Emily orders shots. 

“Shots?!” JJ proclaims coming back to the table. 

“Yes, I got us each two.” Emily says smiling. 

“Alright.” JJ says throwing them back. 

“Ah” JJ says, biting into a lime and making a face. 

“Aren’t you cute.” Emily says watching the younger agent. JJ shakes her head. “Nonsense, so what is really bothering you about this case. I know there is more to it.” JJ says looking at Emily.  _ I can’t hide anything from you.  _ Emily thinks before starting to admit what was going on. 

“Well one of the victims was my girlfriend.” Emily says looking off in the distance. 

“Like a girl who is a friend or girlfriend?” JJ asks, confused.  _ Wait is she a lesbian? How did I not know this?  _

“JJ, what do you think?” Emily says, giving the blonde a knowing look. 

“Oh girlfriend girlfriend.” JJ says, raising her eyebrows. “Why did you tell me you were..” JJ starts before Garcia comes and interrupts her. 

“Hi my lovelies” Garcia says, hugging the both of them. “Did I interrupt something?” Garcia asks, noting the tension between the two of them. 

“No not at all.” Emily quickly says pulling Garcia in. “Let get you a drink!” 

  
  



	2. Just let it ring

“So how is Kevin?” JJ asked while taking a sip of her cocktail. 

“He is really good, but I’m scared he is going to propose soon. He’s been acting really strange.” Garcia says shaking her head. 

“Are you ready for that?” Emily asks. 

“No, I love him and all but I’m nowhere near close enough for that level of commitment.” Garcia explains. 

“How is Will?” Garcia asks JJ knowing they have been having a hard time. 

“We are on break right now.” JJ starts which gets Emily’s attention and earns a sad face from Garcia. “Yeah this just wasn't working out. He keeps telling me to quit my job and finally I told him I can’t keep doing this. He really wants to get back together but I am starting to not want to.” JJ says staring at Emily for the last bit. Emily tried not to overthink it but noted the younger agents' looks. 

“And what about you Prentiss. Anyone yet?” Garcia asks. 

“Hahaha no not yet.” Emily says shaking her head. 

“Not even any one night stands?” Garcia asks. Emily just shakes her head. “Remind me to buy you a nice vibrator for your birthday.” Garcia adds in. 

“Pen.” Emily says in a stern voice. 

“What a girls gotta get off somehow. When was the last time you got laid?” Garcia asks. Emily just looks back just shaking her head. 

“No come on, I’m curious.” JJ asks. 

“Oh are you.” Emily says eyeing her. 

“Yes, now when was it.” JJ asks, looking at her. 

“Umm probably 4 or 5 months ago.” Emily says before downing her drink. 

“What.” Garcia says shocked. “We are so getting you laid tonight.” 

“What, no” Emily says, shaking her head. 

“Consider it a gift.” Garcia says scanning the crowd for potential suitors. 

“No, honestly.” Emily starts. 

“Hush hush” Garcia says, silencing her. 

“Need another drink.” JJ says trying to save Emily. 

“Yes, more like 5.” Emily responds following JJ to the bar. Once there Emily breaks the silence. 

“So why didn’t you tell me about Will?” Emily asks, sounding a bit hurt. 

“I was going to, it just happened over the weekend.” JJ says looking at Emily who is nodding. 

“Now the real question, why didn’t you tell me you were a lesbian?” JJ says dropping her voice to a whisper. 

“I don’t really tell people, some people are fine with it while others aren’t. I found it is just easier to keep it private. Plus for a long time I did have to hide it because I could have been fired for it. So it kinda just became a habit.” Emily says honestly. JJ just nods understanding what it is like to hide something. 

“So what are we going to do about Garcia finding you a man?” JJ asks, chuckling a bit. 

“Well can you try to stop her?” Emily asks hopefully. 

“I’ll try.” JJ says before they grab their drinks and head back to the table. 

“Emily I found you a couple options. What is your type exactly?” Garcia asks, still scanning the room. 

“Umm I’m going to run to the bathroom.” Emily says quickly leaving. 

“Don’t think it gets you out of this!” Garcia screams to her as she retreats. 

“Hey Pen, why don’t you lay off a bit.” JJ says sympathetically. 

“JJ, she hasn’t gotten it on in 4 or 5 months. No wonder she’s been so uptight lately. I’m only doing everyone a favor.” Garcia says eyeing JJ. 

“Yeah but maybe…” JJ starts. 

“You know something. What is it?” Garcia asks knowing she is hiding something. 

“No I don’t.” JJ says, trying to sound surprised. 

“If you tell me I will stop looking for a suitor.” Garcia says knowing it will work. 

“Fine but you can’t tell a single soul and you have to act like you don’t know.” JJ says in a stern tone. 

“I promise. Scouts honor.” Garcia says holding up her fingers. 

“You aren’t looking at the right type for Emily.” JJ says, looking at a confused Garcia. 

“What do you mean you don’t know what guys I’m

looking at.” 

“Exactly. You are looking at guys.” JJ whispers causing Garcia to smile. 

“I knew it!” She screams before they are interrupted by JJ. 

“Knew what?” Emily asks as she approaches the table. 

“Nothing.” JJ quickly says. 

“Oh just that’s JJ might actually have a chance with this person she likes. Ahhh I’m so excited.” Garcia says. 

“Ooo JJ likes someone?” Emily says quickly to jump in. 

“I knew I should have never told you that.” JJ says looking at Garcia sternly.

“Who is it? Do I know them?” Emily asks. 

“It’s no one.” JJ says. “Garcia is just making a joke.” She says glaring at JJ. 

At 1am Garcia texts Kevin to come pick everyone up. The trio stumbles their way to the car. JJ and Emily hop in the back while Garcia sits up front. 

“Alright JJ I know where you live but Emily what’s your address.” Kevin asks before starting the car. 

“It’s at the top of a building. A tall one.” She slurs back at him. 

“Yeah babe the really tall one.” Garcia says, trying to help. 

“Umm can you put it in my phone?” He says handing it to Emily. 

“Just go to my place. She's staying with me tonight” JJ says, giving Emily a seductive look. 

“Okay.” Kevin says, beginning to drive. 

Kevin pulls up to JJs house and the girls run out of the backseat. Garcia rolls down her window. “You girls behave tonight.” She slurs at them earning a thumbs up from JJ. 

JJ stands at the front door trying to get her key in the lock. After a few failed attempts she gets in. “Success.” She says falling into the open door. 

“Alright I got the sofa.” Emily says falling into it. 

“Nonsense.” JJ says, pulling her off. 

“You’re coming to bed with me.” JJ says a bit more seductively than she anticipated. 

“You sure?” Emily says somewhat surprised. 

“Duh, I need someone to cuddle.” JJ says almost immediately blushing.  _ Pull it together, stop acting like a horny teen.  _ JJ tells herself as she pulls Emily up the stairs. The pair finally make it to the bedroom and Emily goes over and falls on the bed. 

“I’m exhausted.” She says laying there. 

“Me too. Here change into these.” JJ says throwing her old fbi academy t shirt and shorts at her. 

“Okay.” Emily says as she starts to unbutton her shirt. She quickly takes it off and her bra before grabbing the shirt to slip on. Emily is too drunk to notice JJ eyes racking over the woman in front of her. Without thinking JJ steps in front of Emily, steadying herself by grabbing the older woman’s hips.

“JJ what are you doing?” Emily asks, looking at her confused as she tries to figure out the t-shirt. 

“I want to try something.” JJ says looking down at Emily’s lips then back up to her eyes. “Can I?” JJ asks. 

Emily feels the tension between them growing. Instead of answering, Emily leans forward and captures JJs lips between hers. It’s gentle and hesitant to start. Both unsure if the other is sober enough to remember this by morning. But as soon as Emily’s tongue grazes JJs bottom lip the kiss becomes hungry and desperate. JJ quickly grants Emily’s tongue entrance as Emily grabs the back of JJs neck pulling her in closer. Emily pushes JJ down on the bed behind her climbing on top of the younger woman. JJ immediately moans from the contact. 

“Fuck I’ve wanted you for so long.” Emily says, starting to undo the buttons on JJ blouse. 

“Me too” JJ moans trying to help her undo them faster. 

Finally Emily gets it off and starts to nip at the younger woman’s neck. JJ starts to squirm feeling heat radiating from her core. Emily starts to work her way down when she hears a phone start to ring. Emily looks up searching for the phone. 

“Just let it ring.” JJ pleads trying to pull Emily back down. 

“With our job you know I can do that.” Emily says standing up looking for the cell phone. JJ knows she is right but wishes she wasn’t. 

Finally Emily finds it and pulls it up to answer. 

“Prentiss” she says out of habit. 

“Hey Emily it’s Kevin. Just wanted to let you know we have your keys, you left them in my car. Penelope will bring them tomorrow.” He says. 

“Thanks, yeah I was looking for those.” Emily said, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“No problem. Goodnight.” He says hanging up the phone. Emily smiles as she hears Garcia in the bathroom rant about something. 

Emily heads back to the bed to continue what she and JJ start but instead finds JJ fast asleep. Emily just smiles and tucks her in before climbing in the bed as well. 

The next morning the duo walk into the fbi headquarters dawning sunglasses and big cups of coffee. Emily sits down at her desk and sets her end down. 

“Rough night you two?” Morgan asks laughing. 

“Can you not scream” JJ says leaning back into her chair trying to close her eyes. 

“What was that?” Spencer says loudly from his desk earning a smile from Morgan. 

“I will kill you with my bare hands.” Emily says lifting her head to glare at Reid. 

“She will, and I will help bury the body.” JJ says equally as annoyed. 

The team is interrupted as Garcia walks towards them. The usually chipper and perky tech analyst is also wearing sunglasses and barely moving. 

“Emily here are your keys.” Garcia says monotoned. 

“Babygirl you too?” Morgan says laughing. “What did you gals drink last night?” 

“Everything.” Emily groans, shaking her head. 

Everyone’s phone starts buzzing. Emily tries to look down at it but her headache makes it hard. “What does it say?” Emily asks. 

“It’s Hotch. He says meet in the conference room in 5. There is new evidence.” Morgan says. 

“What!?l” Emily says a bit louder than intended to cause JJ to cover her ears. 

“Inside voices.” JJ says, looking at Emily who looks worse than before. 

“Sorry.” She says looking at JJ. 

Emily starts to down her cup of coffee. She needs to be alert for this meeting. JJ watches and does the same. They head towards the conference room, Rossi stops the pair at the door. 

“You might want to take these off” he says tapping his eye. 

“Thanks Rossi.” Emily says, as she and JJ quickly take off their sunglasses and stuff them in their pockets. 

“So I had Garcia so some digging on the victims it turns out that all of the victims except two were criminals. Many of whom should have still been serving time but got out on loopholes.” Hotch starts. 

“Loopholed? What loopholes?” Reid says not to follow. 

“Crooked cops or correctional officers?” Morgan asks. 

“Yes exactly. And 4 of the victims are correctional officers who were abusing their power and freeing some inmates.” Hotch continues. 

“What about the two that don’t fit the profile?” JJ asks. 

“Well one of them is our first victim. So we still believe that was a crime of passion. And the other is victim 17, but we don’t know how they fit in yet. Once we figure that out we will have a clearer understanding of this unsub.” Hotch says looking at the team. “I’m going to have Garcia try to dig into their past and see if anything pops up. But I want you guys focusing on those victims.” Hotch says before heading out the room. 

“I doubt I’ll be able to find anything due to the lack of technology when these crimes happened.” Garcia says. 

“I hope not” Emily mumbles under her breath.  _ Fuck why did I say that out loud. Think Emily.  _

“Yes but just try.” Hotch says leaving the room. 

“What did you say?” JJ says turning to Emily as Garcia turns to look at her as well. 

“Just that I agree with Garcia but the time period and being hard to find stuff on it.” Emily says a bit flustered as she grabs her things and heads to her desk. 

“That’s not what I heard.” Garcia says looking at JJ.  _ Me neither  _ JJ thinks but decides to lie to protect her, knowing one of the victims was Emily ex. “It’s what I heard.” 


	3. BlackBird

JJ heads into the break room to have lunch. She pulls out some leftovers from the weekend and starts to heat them up. As she is waiting for them in the microwave she stares across the office at Emily. 

“She’s been biting her nails again.” Spencer says, making JJ jump. 

“Geez Spenc you scared me.” JJ says shaking her head. 

“What I’m just saying. She started it on Monday.” Spencer says. 

“Yeah I think this case just brings up some old stuff for her.” JJ says grabbing her food to go sit down. 

“You’re probably right.” Spencer adds before heading back to his desk. 

After a couple minutes Emily joins JJ in the break room. 

“Finally going to take a break?” JJ asks looking at Emily. 

“Yeah I can’t seem to find anything new.”

“Me neither.” JJ agrees. 

“So I was thinking, are you free tonight?” Emily asks hopefully. JJ smiles as soon as she hears her. 

“Yes I am, why?” JJ said unable to break her smile. 

“I thought maybe you’d want to get dinner with me?” Emily says smiling. 

“By dinner do you mean take out?” JJ laughs knowing that restaurants still aren’t letting people dine in. 

“Yes, take out and wine at my place. Thought we could just head there after work.” Emily says eyeing the younger agent. 

“Sounds perfect to me.” JJ says leaning over to kiss Emily on the check. It’s an action she has done many times in the past but now it feels different. Lighting a spark in each of them. “I can’t wait.” JJ says before going back to her desk. _God she’s going to kill me._ Emily thinks as she quickly finishes her lunch. 

After lunch the team reconvenes in the conference room to go over any new findings. 

“Anything new on victim one?” Hotch asks, looking at Morgan and Reid. 

“Not anything yet.” Morgan replies. 

“What about victim 17?” Hotch looks over at JJ, Prentiss and Rossi. 

“Nothing new, sir” JJ says, sounding a bit disappointed. 

“Garcia did you find anything yet?” Hotch says. 

“Well I found both of these victims had AIM accounts.” Garcia starts. 

“AIM?” JJ asks, confused. 

“Yeah an instant messaging account with AOL, they were big back in the day but have since fallen into the abyss. I’m trying to see if either of them messaged the same person before their deaths or had some people in common that will point me in the right direct. It’s challenging since it is not still in use today but I’m working on it.” Garcia informs the team. 

“Sounds good, keep working at it. We are bound to find a mistake somewhere.” Hotch says leaving the room. 

“AIM account I haven’t heard of that in ages.” Emily says looking at Garcia. “Do you think you’ll be able to get information for it?” Emily asks probing her. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Garcia says, shaking her head. 

“Well if anyone could it would be you babygirl.” Morgan says heading back to his desk. 

“If you find anything let me know.” Emily says following him out. _She better not._

JJ follows Garcia to her office and closes the door behind them. 

“I have a date tonight.” JJ blurts out. 

“A date!? With who?!” Garcia asks, surprised. 

“Emily” JJ mumbles out. 

“What was that?” Garcia pretends like she couldn’t hear. 

“You know what I said.” JJ says looking back at her. 

“Agent Prentiss was it?!” Garcia says playing dumb. 

“Yes, okay. I’m really nervous.” JJ says. 

“Why? Did something happen last night!” Garcia says realizing the pair must have hit it off. 

“Yeah, we kissed and kinda made out.” JJ says looking around the room. 

“And you’re just now telling me?” Garcia exclaims in shock. 

“I know, but what do I do. A date makes it feel more real. Not that I don’t want it to be real but we aren’t supposed to date and I don’t want to jeopardize the team in any way..” JJ says, starting to talk herself into a circle. 

“Hey cool it. A date is good, you won’t jeopardize the team at all and I doubt Hotch would even care. We all know he is a bit afraid of Prentiss.” Garcia adds with a smile. “So tell me about this kiss.” 

“It was..” JJ pauses looking down at her feet. “Really _really_ good.” She says starting to blush as she remembers it. 

“Did she sweep you off your feet?” Garcia adds giggling. 

“More like pushes me off them.” JJ adds smirking. 

“Prentiss is a top, wow im dumbfounded.” Garcia says sarcastically. 

“What do you mean?” JJ says looking at her. 

“Oh come on. Prentiss is totally the type to tie you to the bed and blindfold you.” Garcia says, shaking her head. “It’s obvious.” 

“Oh you’ve thought about it?” JJ asks jokingly. 

“And like you haven’t.” Garcia claps back, making JJs blush grow. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” JJ mumbles retreating from her office. 

“I want details about this date. Also let me know if she ties you up.” Garcia adds smiling as JJ quickly shuts the door behind her shaking her head. 

The rest of the day goes by quickly with each of them just going through the files of evidence trying to find something new. All of which comes up empty handed. Finally the clock hits five and everyone starts to gather their things. 

“You know, I could get used to being able to get off work on time.” Morgan says grabbing his keys. 

“Yeah, I hear you.” Emily says joining the team as they head to the door. 

“Does anyone want to go see a movie tonight? The original Star Trek is playing at a theater downtown.” Spencer asks, trying to catch up to the group. 

“Sorry Spence I have plans tonight.” JJ says looking at him. 

“I’ll come.” Garcia adds. “Prentiss are you in?” 

“Sorry I can’t, my mother is in town.” Emily lies looking at JJ. 

“I’ll join since baby girl is coming. But Reid please do not recite the whole movie for us. We like it better when the actors say it.” Morgan says looking at him. 

“I’ll try not too.” Spencer “see you guys tomorrow.” He says as the team heads to their cars. JJ and Emily wave back to him before climbing into JJs. 

“So do you want to stop and get your car and I follow you to your place?” JJ asks, turning on her car. Emily looks around them quickly before leaning in and capturing JJs lips in her own. The kiss was not like the first one. It was quick and soft, more than a peak but not a make out. It felt like one out of habit as if they had been together for years, JJ imagines it being her good morning kiss or good night kiss. Simple but full of love and emotion. 

Emily looks over and sees JJ thinking. “Sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Emily says pulling JJ from her thoughts. 

“No I liked it, a lot.” JJ says smiling. “So to your car.” JJ says, starting to drive. 

As they make their way over to Emily’s car Emily can’t help but rest her hand on JJs thigh. She slowly inches her way up JJs thigh. Emily looks over and smiles when she sees JJ who is trying to slow down her breathing and concentrate on the road. 

“You okay?” Emily smirks. 

“Yeah your hand is just distracting me.” JJ says blushing a bit. 

“Oh I can move it.” Emily says smiling. “Do you want me to move it down?” Emily says, rubbing her hand down JJs thigh. “Or I can move it up.” Emily says quickly moving her hand to the center of JJ which makes her swerve the car a bit. “Whoa easy there.” Emily says taking her hand away and letting JJ focus on the road. Once they make it to the car Emily hops out and has JJ follow her to her apartment. Emily pulls into her spot in the parking garage and has JJ pull in next to her. 

“I always forget how fancy this place is.” JJ says walking into the entrance. 

“Yeah it’s not too bad.” Emily smiles, hitting the button for the elevator. 

“So what do you want for dinner? I was thinking Chinese food.” Emily gets into the elevator and hits the button for her floor. 

“Yeah that sounds good to be'' JJ says watching the doors close. The second they do Emily grabs JJ and pins her against the wall of the elevator kissing her deeply. While holding JJs hips in place her hands wander and find the hem of JJs shirt. Emily slowly lets her fingers graze the soft skin of JJs hip bone, causing JJ to squirm at the touch. This leads Emily to grab JJs hip and push it back into the wall securing it in place. 

“Fuck” JJ moans out feeling herself trapped by the older agent. Which she has to admit is turning her on. Emily smiles as she bites and pulls JJs earlobe before going to stand in front of the door. 

“You’re just gonna stop?” JJ says flustered. 

Emily looks at her and smiles “Well, we are at my floor.” She says as the doors open. JJ just shakes her head earning a laugh from Emily as she follows her to her door. 

“So I’ll order Chinese and you can make yourself comfortable. There is wine and beer in the fridge. The hard stuff is above the fridge.” Emily says opening the door. 

“Sounds good.” JJ says walking in. “Dang I forgot how nice your place is.” JJ says taking it in. “And that view.” 

“Yeah, I never get old of it.” Emily says before heading into the kitchen and calling the restaurant. JJ wanders over to the living room and looks at the movie selection Emily has. 

“Quite an impressive collection.” JJ says as she goes through them. 

“Pick whatever you want, I'm not picky.” Emily says, grabbing them something to drink. JJ grabs a dvd and puts it in the player before sitting down on the couch. 

“What did you pick?” Emily asks handing JJ a beer, before sipping her glass of wine and setting it down in front of her.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” JJ says. 

The pair sit and make small talk until the menu appears on the screen. “Spider-Man?” Emily says, sounding a bit surprised. JJ just nods and hits play. 

“What can I say it’s one of my favorites.” She says taking a sip of her beer. 

“I always pegged you as a Thor kind of fan not Spider-Man.” Emily says, still shocked. 

“Well I’m full of surprises” JJ says leaning back and cuddling into Emily. 

“Yes you sure are.” Emily says smiling. 

After about 20 minutes the buzzer rings and Emily goes to grab to grab the food. The pair sit and eat in silence while watching the movie. Once JJ finishes her food she leans over and starts to kiss Emily’s neck. It only takes a second before Emily has set down her food and pinned JJ under her on the couch. The movement was gentle but sudden, Emily can see the look of surprise in JJs eyes. 

“Sorry I can sit up.” Emily says starting to get off from on top of her. 

“No,” JJ says, grabbing Emily’s back. “I like it.” She says while lifting her head to kiss her. The kiss is gentle and slow as if they are taking time to memorize each other’s lips. JJs hands find their way under Emily’s shirt as she lets her fingernails graze against her back. Earning a soft moan from the older agent. The pair stay like this for a moment until Emily’s hand

drops down under JJs shirt, slowly making its way up to her breasts. Emily stops before playing with the hem of JJs sports bra. Emily pulls back from the kiss looking at JJ for approval which is quickly granted through a quick nod from JJ before she pulls Emily back into the kiss. Emily’s hand gently brushed over JJs breast before gently grabbing it with her hand, letting her pointer finger flick her nipple which caused JJ to groan. “Fuck” she moans into emilys mouth which causes her to smile. 

“You good?” Emily says hovering over JJ. 

“Yeah I just need to catch my breath. I think I forgot to breathe.” JJ says looking up at her. 

“Oh yeah sorry I just got carried away. We should slow down.” Emily adds, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“We don't need to slow down.” JJ says seductively. “I like it fast.” JJ looks up at Emily biting her lower lip. “And hard.” 

Emily quickly stands up and pulls JJ with her. “Where are we going?” JJ asks, confused. 

“To my bed.” is all she says leading JJ into the darkness. 

* * *

**  
  
**

Emily and JJ walk into the bullpen of the BAU to find more case files on their desks. 

“It’s switching day, remember. You have victims 1-12 now.” Morgan says adding to their piles. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” JJ says looking at the piles of folders. She can’t help but notice Emily is looking down at a file in front of her frozen. Morgan also notices. 

“Yeah victim one got the worst of it.” Morgan says setting more files on their desks. 

“Yeah she really did.” Emily says softly. JJ can’t tell if it’s remorse or sadness in Emily’s voice but she can tell that victim one was personal to Emily. Her old girlfriend. JJ takes note of it before starting to go through her files. 

After a couple hours of starting to go through the other cases Hotch calls everyone into the conference room. “Does anyone have anything yet?” He asks the group. 

Everyone looks around the room shaking their heads before Spencer speaks. “I think we should look into their romantic relationships.” 

“Why?” Prentiss says very sternly which JJ immediately picks up on. She brings her hand down to Emily’s under the table which is shaking. JJ grabs it trying to calm her down. 

“Well we keep saying the first victim is one of passion and most of those come from romantic relationships.” Reid says shrugging. 

“But you said it was a woman.” Morgan said. “Aren’t they less likely to commit crimes of passion?” 

“Statically yes but still a possibility.” Spencer says. 

“Garcia try to look into it, have you made any progress with the AIM accounts?” Hotch asks. 

“No but the second I do I will let you know.” Garcia says. 

“Alright, back to work.” Hotch says dismissing the team. 

The team heads back to their desks. JJ watches as Emily opens the case for the first victim. She quickly closes it and sets it on JJs. 

“Sorry I just can’t look at that one.” Emily says shaking her head. 

“No need to be sorry. I’ve got it. Tell me if you need anything.” JJ says sitting at her desk starting to work. After an hour she decides she needs a break and heads to Garicas lair. 

“Hey JJ, having fun in there?” Garcia asks before turning around. “Wait, have you come to tell me about your date. Oooo all the details please, spare none.” Garcia says eyeing JJ. “OMG you totally fucked.” Garcia adds. 

“We most certainly did not!” JJ says wide eyed. 

“Are you sure? You seem to be glowing and extra happy today.. Usually that means..” Garcia starts but is stopped by JJ. 

“We might have done something,” JJ says smiling. 

“Details my young one, all of the details please.” Garcia says leaning in. 

“Well you are right about Emily.” JJ starts to say but looks at Garcias computer screen seeing a file called blackbird. _What the hell._

“Garcia open that file.” JJ says looking at the small window at the bottom of the screen. 

“What no you were in the middle of..” 

“Now.’ JJ says sternly 

“Ugh fine.” Garcia says, pulling up the file from the first victims computer, seeing hundreds of pictures. “Wait, no that can’t be.” Garcia says looking up at JJ. 

“Delete that right now.” JJ demands. 

“JJ I can’t tamper with the..” Garcia starts. 

“NOW.” JJ says picking up the phone. 

“Emily,” JJ says into the phone. “Come in here right away.” 

  
  



	4. kill or get killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - self harm

Emily could tell by the way JJ spoke that something was wrong. _Maybe she found something._ Emily thinks while walking over to Garcia’s office. Emily goes to open the door but finds it locked. _That’s odd, she never locks it._ Emily knocks on the door instead of waiting for JJ to answer it. Instead she is met by a frightened Garcia. 

“Is everything alright?” Emily asks. 

“Come over here.” JJ says. Emily notes that JJ is using her interrogation voice. _Here we go._

“Okay?” Emily says heading over to sit down in front of JJ. 

“Why does the first victim have surveillance photos of you?” JJ asks, trying to stay calm. 

“What are you talking about?” Emily asks, confused. 

JJ turns the monitor so Emily can see and scrolls through hundreds of photos of Emily. “The file is called blackbird.” JJ says, giving Emily a knowing look. JJ knew that it was Emily’s codeword. 

“Tell me what really happened or I’m bringing this to Hotch.” JJ says looking at her. She knew she would never actually bring it to him but hoped Emily doesn’t call her bluff. 

“Alright, you can’t tell a soul.” Emily says looking between JJ and Garcia who is sitting in the corner. They both nod before she continues. “I was working undercover at the time trying to take down a sex trafficking ring. One night at a bar this woman, victim one, approached me and flirted with me. I didn’t even know if I liked women yet but something about her just excited me. We started seeing each other and after a couple months she asked me what I did. Being young and dumb I told her I was an undercover agent, for some reason I thought I could trust her.” Emily says looking away. JJ looks at Emily shaking her head. “Yeah so it went fine for a couple more weeks until one day I was just out doing my day job and I was taken. At first I was so confused and then I saw her. She just stood in front of me laughing. I had given myself away to her, I straight up told her who I was. I was beat and abused for a couple weeks, they were going to either kill me or sell me. One day I pretended to be passed out. She took the restraints off to move me and I attacked her, I wouldn’t have killed her if I didn’t have to. I was alone on that mission, I didn’t have any support or backup. I couldn’t just wait for a rescue because one wasn’t coming. It was kill or be killed. Everyone else who died was a part of that ring.” Emily stops and looks down at her hands. 

“Emily I’m sorry.” JJ says walking over to sit next to her. “Why didn’t you tell me this?” JJ asks honestly. 

“I don’t know. I thought everyone would think of me

different if you knew how bad I fucked up.” Emily says honestly. 

“Why wasn’t it covered up more by the cia? Like shouldn’t we not have gotten this case at all?” Garcia asks, still confused. 

“It wasn’t with the CIA . But I didn’t have a choice so I did what I had too.” Emily says. Garcia looks surprised but JJ just looks over at her and smiles. JJ knows what it's like in the field and if Emily said she didn’t have a choice then she didn’t. 

“We deleted the file of you and Garcia made sure it looks like it was never there.” JJ says looking at Emily. 

“Thank you.” She says, grabbing JJs hand. “I’m going to go back to my desk if that’s okay.” Emily says standing up. JJ and Garcia nod as she heads out of the room. 

“So she just admitted to going rouge with some unknown association and killing all those people and we are just going to let it slide? Come on we have to tell Hotch.” Garcia says, still shocked. 

“No we don’t. It is a classified case out of his jurisdiction, and you must treat it as such. We can’t tell anyone.” JJ gave Garcia the look. 

“Fine. But are you really okay with this?” Garcia asks looking at JJ. “Like she went full on rogue.” 

“You heard her say it was kill or be killed, she didn’t have a choice. Plus I trust her.” JJ says honestly taking a last look before deleting the file. 

“It’s official! The more I know about Prentiss the crazier she gets.” Garcia says shaking her head. 

“You’re not wrong.” JJ says shaking her head. 

“If anything else pops up with any connection to blackbird or Emily you call me. Understood?” JJ says looking at Garcia. 

“Yes ma’am” Garcia says, giving her a fake salute as JJ heads out the door trying to collect her thoughts. But one question still remained. _Who did Emily work for?_

The rest of the day went by smoothly but with everyone just continuing to go over the cases. The team reconvened in the afternoon to talk about what they had discovered. Hotch didn’t get a word in before Reid started. 

“All of the victims have a single gunshot wound to the head.” He starts. 

“Yeah? We already discussed that?” Morgan says confused. 

“Yeah but they are all off center a bit and lower. A few even hit the victims in the eye socket.” 

“Haven’t we seen something similar to this before? It’s sounding familiar?” Rossi says eyeing Hotch. 

“Yeah when was that.” JJ says remembering it as well. 

“It’s when you were looking at Ian Doyle.” Emily said looking directly at JJ. She looks around the room and sees the rest of the team staring at her. “That’s how he trained his people. Most men would go for the forehead and end up missing their head. So he taught to shot at the right eye.” Emily says looking around the room. Skipping over JJ who is clearly putting the piece together. 

“Do you know if Doyle has any connections in the U.S. at the time?” Hotch asks. 

_Yes._ She thinks. “No I’ll have to go back and check into it.” 

“Do that. Everyone back to work.” Hotch says leaving the room. Emily quickly follows, leaving JJ and Garcia looking at each other in shock. 

“So it was Doyle she was working for.” Garcia says looking at JJ. 

“That’s what it sounds like.” JJ says, trying to wrap her mind around it. 

JJ walks over to her desk stopping at Emily’s. “Do you want to get dinner tonight? I’ll treat.” JJ adds smiling. 

“Sure, sounds good.” Emily says lying. She knew that JJ was just going to grill her for information and details about the case, being a profiler herself she had been able to put the pieces together. _She will hate me._ Emily thinks hoping she is wrong. The team finishes up for the day and heads out to their cars.

“Meet your place around 6:30?” JJ looking down at her watch. 

“Sounds perfect.” Emily says heading to her car, dreading tonight. 

Once Emily gets home she gets a text from JJ

JJ: Garcia is coming tonight, sorry she invited herself. 

_Great just fucking great_. 

Emily decides to take a shower before they come over. She needed to try to relax after how stressful the day had turned out to be. She hopped into the shower closing her eyes and letting her mind wonder. For some reason she felt the need to do something she hadn’t done in years, since she was undercover even. She tried to put it to the back of her mind but she couldn’t shake it. Finally she picked up a razor and took one of the blades out. She looked at it for a second before bringing it up to her arm. Right as she was about to start she shook her head. _That would be too noticeable especially for the team._ She thought as she lowered the blade down to her thigh leaving three small lines there. She stood there watching the marks she left before turning off the shower and going over to grab her first aid kit. Emily quickly bandaged up the area and got dressed. 

She heads out her bedroom to see JJ already on the couch with some food. Confused Emily looks down at her watch. _Damn how is it already 6:30._

“Hey sorry, I tried to call but you wouldn’t answer so I just let myself in.” JJ says shyly. 

“No it’s fine, that’s why I gave you a key. Sorry I was in the shower.” Emily says walking over. Sitting down next to the blonde. The younger women quickly cuddled into her side. Emily smiles, wrapping her arm around JJ and kissing her on the top of the head. The two stayed like that for a few minutes until they were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door that made Emily flinch. JJ sat up and put her hands on Emily’s which were in fists. 

“Hey it’s okay it’s just Garcia. I’ll go grab it.” JJ says standing to go answer it. 

“What took you guys so long? Were you fucking already?” Garcia says, smiling and walking into the apartment. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Emily says heading over to the kitchen to grab everyone some drinks. She heads back to the living room with beer for JJ, a white claw for Garcia and wine for herself. 

“You profilers always know what to get me.” Garcia says smiling. 

“Perk of the job.” Emily says smiling. 

“So eat first or interrogation first?”Garcia says looking at JJ. 

“Pen, we aren’t going to..” JJ starts but is cut off by Emily putting up her hand. 

“It’s okay I know you guys probably have a lot of questions. Plus I have been through some training for this.” Emily smiling says winking at JJ. 

“Interrogation it is.” Garcia says smiling trying to look intimidating. “Why were you working with Doyle years before you went undercover with him?” Garcia says making eye contact with Emily. 

“Jumping right into it I see.” Emily says taking a sip of her wine. 

“Whoa Garcia that’s not how we do this. Em you don’t have to answer.” JJ says looking at Emily. 

“No it’s a valid question.” Emily takes another sip before setting down her wine. “I was working for Doyle for a couple years before I got asked by the CIA to work for them.” Emily said honestly. 

“Why wasn’t that in our old file we looked at a couple years ago?” Garcia quickly asks. 

“They made up the back story. They couldn’t include that I was defected or swayed by them because no one wants that person on their team.” Emily says honestly. 

Garcia looks over to JJ who is also nodding. “It’s true. You probably wouldn’t be on the bau team if it was in there.” 

Garcia looks back to Emily. “Wow, okay. So what did you do for Doyle?” 

“A simple mercenary.” 

“Like a hit man? I mean it makes sense with your skills but damn. That’s cool. Scary but cool.” Garcia says noticing the two eyeing each other. 

“Why did you turn?” JJ asks. 

“Bad or good?” Emily questions.

“Both.” JJ says simply. Emily could tell she was trying to piece it together in her mind. 

“Well at the time I wasn’t allowed to be in the field at the FBI. So I was just tied to a desk, Doyle approached me at a shooting range and I was intrigued. At first I said no but I wanted to see if I could so I gave in. When the CIA approached me I was so lost, barely even a person. I needed to get out, so I took it. I understand if this changes things between us.” Emily says looking down at her feet. 

“It doesn’t change anything, I’m glad you got out.” JJ says coming over to kiss Emily, which she quickly accepts.

“Me too, now let's eat.” Garcia said.

  
  



	5. I've got your back

The next few days at work were stressful for Emily to say the least. She had to sit back and watch her team go into details and try to solve the case. Thanks to some handy work by Garcia the team had been sent astray a few times in order to protect Agent Prentiss. Something that could end with Garcia in jail but she knew no other tech analyst would be able to uncover what she deleted. Emily knew it was the last day of looking at the case, as long as they don’t find anything too monumental. With two coffees in hand Emily makes her way into the bau office and sets one down on JJs desk. It’s not often that Emily is one of the first to arrive at the office but this morning was different she was nervous and needed to be here. 

Seeing as it is a Friday most of the team tend to be a bit late, Emily usually included. One of the first to arrive is in the office is Rossi, who makes his way over to Emily. 

“You’re early?” He says looking at his watch seeing it is only 7:45. 

“Yeah couldn’t sleep, plus there wasn’t a line for coffee this morning.” Emily says motioning for her cup. 

“Are you doing okay?” Rossi asks eyeing Prentiss. He had seen how nervous she had been lately. At times she was withdrawn, her behavior reminding him of how she was before everything happened with doyle. 

“Yeah” Emily says nodding. 

“You know everyone reacts differently when an old case you worked on comes back to light again. If you need anyone to talk to, my door is always open. Always.” Rossi says looking at her sincerely. 

“Thanks Rossi but I really am fine.” Emily says nodding. Rossi nods and heads to his office. Emily sits at her desk trying to busy herself by looking at the files until more people start to show up. Finally around 7:55 JJ walks into the office. Even though Emily’s back is to the door she can tell it is her by the click of her shoes on the floor. JJ sets her bag down on her desk and grabs the coffee and heads over to Emily’s desk. JJ sits on the end of Emily’s desk and smiles. 

“Good morning, thanks for the coffee.” JJ says taking a sip. 

“Anytime. How was your night last night?” Emily asked, already knowing the answer. The pair had been inseparable since the relationship between them started. They fell into a routine, JJ would follow Emily home from work and stay the night. But in order to erase suspension from the team they would arrive separately and at different times. 

“Oh I think you know how it went” JJ smiles blushing a bit. The two stare at each other, wishing they were back in the comfort and privacy of Emily’s apartment. But this is quickly interrupted. 

“Prentiss here this early? That’s never a good sign.” Morgan says loudly heading to his desk which is next to Emily’s. 

“I know that’s what I thought.” JJ says, hoping off Emily’s desk. 

“Just looking over the case that is all.” Emily says looking at her partner. 

“This one seems to bother you, you sure that’s all?” Derek said eyeing Emily. As JJ heads back to her desk. 

“What do you mean?” She says confused what he is implying. 

“You just seem to be getting close to a particular someone.” Morgan says looking at JJ. 

“We’re friends that is all.” Emily says dismissing him. 

“Okay well I know you have heart eyes for a particular blonde in the unit. If something happened you can tell me.” Derek adds. 

“What no I don’t!” Emily says surprised.

“Okay I’m just saying if you want to talk I’m right here.” He says sitting down at his desk. 

The rest of the team comes in and starts working on the case. Emily tried her best to bury herself in paperwork to avoid talking to anyone. She wants this day to go by fast. Everyone works tirelessly to try and find anything they could have missed, they go over every detail they find but nothing is coming up new. Hotch calls everyone into the conference room to see what they have found. 

“Has anyone found anything?” Hotch asks looking around the room. 

“Nothing substantial enough to bring new light to the case.” Rossi says as the rest of the team nods with him. 

“Well we will continue to look at the case until 2:00. If no one finds anything else we will pack them up and send them back. Understood?” Hotch says. “Good now get back to work.” 

Emily heads back to her desk and checks her watch. 11:30. Only 2 hours and 30 minutes and she would be out of this personal hell. After looking at a few more files Emily heads to Garcia’s lair to have lunch with her and JJ. 

“Only two hours left.” Garcia says, looking at Emily walk into the office. She can tell by the look on her face that she is exhausted from this. 

“Can you happen to make the time go by faster?” Emily jokes sitting down by Garcia. 

“I wish, but it will go by fast enough and soon all of this will be behind us.” Garcia adds. They are interrupted by JJ coming in to join them. JJ can see how stressed Emily is. This assignment has been eating her alive. 

“How are you holding up?” JJ asks sitting next to Emily. 

“Just ready for this to be over.” Emily says looking down at her food. She has barely been able to eat over the last week. The stress of it all is affecting her more than she would like to admit. 

“Well it will be soon.” JJ says grabbing her hand. The trio sits and makes small talk over lunch. Both Garcia and JJ try to keep it light trying their best to cheer up Emily. Once they finish their lunch Garcia looks at the clock. “Look, you only have a hour and a half left.” She says. 

“Yeah that’s quick. Most movies are longer than that!” JJ said, trying to help ease some stress. 

“True. I need a drink.” Emily says tuning her fingers through her hair. 

“Ask and you shall receive.” Garcia says as she starts to go through a drawer. JJ and Emily look at each other confused until they see Garcia pull out a bottle of whisky and three glasses. She pours them each a little and hands them to the women who are still confused. 

“Morgan got me it to drink after we solved a case a while back. I didn’t think I would use it but this seems like a better time than any. Cheers.” Garcia says while they clink the glass together. They finish their drinks and head back to their desks. Emily starts looking at the files again. She admits the drink did help calm her nerves a bit. 

Everyone continues to work hoping to find the missing piece to this case. Emily notices Reid sit up straighter deep in thought. She worries for a second that he uncovered something that would extend this case for them. However she notices he has all of the case files closed in front of him. Morgan notices her starring. 

“Yeah wonder boy over there gave up an hour ago. Said he’s seen it all and there is nothing there.” Morgan says. 

Emily breathes a sigh of relief and smiles. “Well if he said that why are we still working?” 

“We aren’t.” He says turning the Manila folder around to show that he is playing games on his phone instead. 

Emily smiles and chuckles. “You are too much, Derek.” 

Emily tries to stay focused on the case but ends up being pressured into playing fortnite duos with Morgan. “So I click this to shoot?” She asks, trying to figure it out. 

“Yes perfect. Okay let’s go kick some teenagers ass.” He says smiling. Emily has to admit the game is fun and a great distraction to the crazy in her life right now. After a few games and 2 wins Hotch comes out into the bullpen. 

“Okay everyone can start packing up the files.” He says walking back to his office. 

“Finally.” Emily thinks, not realizing she said it out loud. Letting out a sign of relief, her nightmare was finally coming to a close. 

“Yeah I couldn’t agree more.” Morgan says grabbing a box and putting files into it. “This case was hard. I don’t think they will ever solve it.” 

“I think you're right.” Emily says setting a box down before filling another. The team works up filling all 40 boxes with the files and evidence they were given. They are almost done when Emily hears Morgan groan. 

“That’s never a good sign.” He whispers under his breath. She turns around to see Strauss walking over to Hotch's office with two younger agents. Emily’s heart skips a beat and she looks over to JJ who looks just as concerned as she does. 

“I wonder what that is about?” Reid says watching as she walks into the office and the door and blinds her closed. 

“I don’t know I’ll call Rossi.” Emily says picking up her phone and hitting his name. “Any idea what’s going on in there?” Rossi heads down to the bullpen. 

“Not a clue.” He says as he joins the team staring at Hotch's office door. 

“I’ll see if babygirl knows.” Morgan says picking up the phone. “She doesn’t either.” Everyone sits in silent watching. JJ comes over and stands next to Emily trying to grab a hold of Emily’s hand that is shaking. 

“Maybe we are getting new members to the unit.” JJ says, trying to find any answer. 

“We would have heard about that though.” Rossi adds. 

Emily feels her heart beating throughout her whole body. She can’t help but bounce her leg as she sits at her desk. Then suddenly her phone rings, the team looks over and sees Hotch's name come up on the screen. She looks over to JJ who is staring back at her, JJ shakes her head not wanting Emily to answer it. However, they both know she can’t. 

“Prentiss.” She says trying to sound normal, but the team picks up on a slight waver in her voice. 

“Yeah I’m on my way.” Emily says setting her phone down. She stands up and starts to walk to the office. 

“Em wait.” JJ says grabbing her. “I’ve got your back. Don’t worry.” She says squeezing her hand before letting go. The whole team watches as Emily enters the office and the door is slammed closed behind her. 

“I’m calling Garcia.” JJ says grabbing her phone and dialing her. She quickly joins the rest of the team in the bullpen. 

Suddenly they all get a text to head to the conference room. They all look at each other with worry in their eyes. 

“Does anyone know what the hell is going on?” Morgan says sitting down in his spot. 

“Maybe she is being transferred.” Reid supplies knowing it is a reasonable explanation. 

“Maybe, this feels different though.” Rossi says as they look through the glass wall of the conference room to Hotch's office. They watch Hotch and Strauss walk out first chatting followed by one younger agent. A minute passes before everyone takes a sharp inhale at the sight in front of them. They watch helplessly as Emily Prentiss gets taken away by the other agent in handcuffs. 

  
  



	6. Welcome to your new home

Everyone stands frozen at the glass watching their friend get taken away in handcuffs in front of them. The shock apparent on all of their faces, Garcia’s and JJs included. Hotch and Strauss walk into the conference room but no one moves as they all watch Emily get escorted out. Emily doesn’t look in their direction at all, instead she looks down at the ground the whole time. 

“I’d like everyone to take their seats please.” Hotch says pulling everyone’s attention away from the situation unfolding in front of them. They all turn and head towards their seats except Morgan who is just staring back at Hotch. 

“Someone better tell me what the hell is going on right now.” He says louder than expected. 

“We will just sit.” Strauss says, waiting for him to take his seat before she starts. “Agent Emily Prentiss has been arrested for suspected murder.” JJ looks over at Garcia. 

“What murder?” Reid asks. 

“We have probable cause and reason to believe that she is the unsub in the cold case we just covered.” Hotch says looking at his team. 

“Hotch you have got to be kidding me.” Morgan starts but is stopped by Strauss sticking up her hand. 

“There was DNA recovered at multiple scenes which have matched Agent Prentiss.” She says looking at them. 

“Of course there was! She was working the case. Our DNA is left on many of the crime scenes we leave. This is ridiculous.” Rossi says, started to get worked up. 

“They were at scenes that she worked on but also ones she did not.” Hotch says looking at Rossi. 

“Someone could have placed it there.” JJ says trying to help. But her mind is too blurred to focus, it is like everything is happening around her but she can’t understand a second of it. 

“That’s what we are going to try and find out. But until then Agent Prentiss will be held without bail.” Strauss says. 

“Where are you taking her?” Derek asks eyeing Strauss. 

“She will be held at the prison.” Strauss says plainly. 

“That’s not safe for her. You know that, hell she put the worst of the worst in there and now you are just dropping her in there!? She will be killed by morning!” Derek screams. 

“Agent Morgan, I assure you she will be safe.” Strauss says calmly. 

“Let us detain her.” Rossi says, staring down Strauss. 

“I can’t.” Strauss says. 

“We want her for questioning so legally you have to allow us to have access to her.” Reid says. Hotch nods and looks at Strauss. “He is right.” 

“I will have to pull some strings but I can try and get her back here by tomorrow.” Strauss says. 

_Tomorrow, that would be too late._ JJ thinks to herself, she needs Emily back tonight. “She was undercover.” JJ blurts our to no one in particular. Everyone turns to look at JJ, Garcia eyes her unsure of where she is going with this. 

“What?” Hotch says looking at JJ. 

“Emily was undercover when these killings happened. I saw it in a file when you made me pull stuff on Emily for you during the doyle investigation. A lot of what I saw was redacted and it was a confidential file but the dates line up.” JJ says looking at the group, hoping they would buy it. “So you have to let her go. It is not in your jurisdiction.” JJ says glaring at Strauss. 

“I would need to see those files before I _could_ release her and clear her of charges.” Strauss says emphasizing could as if she knew it wasn’t true. 

“I will have to make some calls.” JJ says getting worked up. “The second you get them you better let her go.” JJ says sternly standing to meet Strauss level. 

“Understood.” Strauss says heading out the door followed by Hotch who heads up to his office. 

“JJ you better get those files fast.” Morgan says looking at her concerned. 

“I know.” JJ says standing up and heading to Garcia’s office with her. 

As soon as the office door closes Garcia turns to JJ. “Garcia, how long will it take you to make these files that will hold up to Strauss level scrutiny?” 

“With just the two of us it could take a couple days.” Garcia says honestly. 

“That’s not fast enough. Strauss won’t let us hold her for that long.” JJ says thinking out loud. “What if we got a couple more sets of hands?” 

“We could probably have it done in 24 hours with a couple more people. But it will be tight.” Garcia says thinking. 

“Okay give me a minute.” JJ says heading out of Garcia’s lair. Not to her surprise she finds Morgan and Reid sitting at their desks looking at Hotch's door. JJ looks at both of them and nods towards Garcia’s office. Morgan notices and heads over grabbing Reid to come along. JJ opens the door for them and closes it behind them, locking it. 

“What is going on?” Morgan says looking at Garcia who is furiously typing on her computer. 

“We need your help.” JJ starts grabbing both of their attention. “I lied. There is no classified file, but we need to make one. Are you guys in?” JJ says pleading with them. 

“Why don’t we just clear her name then? Why go through all this trouble to create a falsified file?” Reid says, looking confused. 

“Because she did kill those people.” JJ pauses seeing the look of shock on Reid’s face but not much on Morgan’s. “She was undercover with Doyle before she was approached by the CIA. Look I don’t have the time to go over all of this right now but I need to know if you can help us or not.” JJ said, looking them dead in the eyes. 

“I’m in.” Morgan says heading over to Garcia’s computer. Reid stands there for a moment processing the info before heading to the computer. JJ looked at him trying to read his thoughts. 

“She would do it for all of us. So I will for her.” He said. “Now what do you need us to do.” Reid stays looking at JJ and Garcia. 

The four younger agents all sit around the table in Garcia’s lair coming up with a believable mission she could have been on that would have had these victims as targets. JJ tells them how Emily said they were all apart of a sex trafficking ring so if they could find the ties to that they could use that towards their advantage. As the three agents take through the made up case Garcia starts working on a small paper trail. Seeing as it is a classified mission there doesn’t need to be as extensive as one. 

Meanwhile Rossi steps out of his office and notices the bullpen is empty. Confused, he decides to go out and look for the agents. After checking around the office he realizes they’re probably all in Garcia’s office. He decides to go join them. 

“Alright so what key things are we missing?” JJ asks looking at Morgan and Reid. The four younger agents are so busy they don’t even hear the door open. 

“We need some sort of unit chief that worked with Prentiss on this mission. It has to be someone Strauss and Hotch would be able to talk to about the mission. It has to be someone believable to, they have to have experience and still be working in the field in some manner. If we can get that then we are good. But getting someone else to also lie for us has its risks.” Reid says. 

“Damn that's going to be hard. Does anyone here have any connections or someone that owes you or Emily something? Because if you do now is the time to use it.” JJ says leaning over the table and running her hands through her hair, starting to look more stressed. 

“I do.” Rossi says closing the door behind him. The four younger agents turn to see Rossi standing at the door. All of them looking at him shocked, Garcia quickly switches the computer screens off and JJ flips over the legal pad she had been writing on. 

“Rossi…” JJ says looking at him, there isn’t many times the former communications liaison was at a loss for words but was one. “We were..” JJ starts to stammer again. 

“We are just trying to get a hold of her file, that is all.” Morgan says standing up straighter. 

“No you’re creating it.” He says walking over to the table and looking down at the papers on it. He stays silent for a minute before looking at each of them. They all avoid his eye contact feeling like little kids who have been caught. All expect for JJ, she is staring him down, he can’t tell but it feels like a threat. 

“I know a few people who have owed me some favors throughout the year. If you want this to be more believable I suggest you use all of them and not just one person.” Rossi says grabbing the legal pad from JJ and writing their names and numbers down. “If you get me up to speed I can have them ready by tonight.” He says looking at JJ. 

“Okay so this is what we have got so far.” JJ says showing Rossi their plan. 

Meanwhile across town at the federal prison

Emily had been stripped of her clothes and forced to walk through a shower before being tossed her bright orange jumpsuit. She quickly got into it and was escorted to her cell. The walk to it wasn’t long but she couldn’t help but notice everyone stare at her, even the guards. A few probably recognized her but everyone looked like they wanted a piece of her. They stopped in front of a cell waiting for it to open. The door slid open and Emily fell forward as the guard pushed her inside. She looked around the room and saw 5 sets of eyes staring back at her. All smiling and cracking their knuckles. One thing was for certain in Emily’s mind. This was not her cell. 

Emily stood still as the first women came over and punched her right in the face. She stumbled back a little but caught herself on the door. Each women took their turn beating Emily until finally she couldn’t stand. Emily crumbled down to the floor and each women went to grab a limb to hold down as the last women stripped her naked. Emily didn’t even fight it, she just wanted it to be over. One of the women climbed on top of Emily and wrapped her hands around her neck, choking her. _This is it_ , _kill me._ Emily thought. There was a knock on the cell door and all of the women jumped off Emily. The door opened and the guard pulled a Emily off the ground. He walked her down a few corridors before stopping at a small door. 

“Welcome to your new home. Agent Prentiss.” He said as he threw her into a small solitary confinement cell and slammed the door behind her. Emily didn’t have the strength to walk or even crawl to the bed. Instead she just laid there on the cool cement, wishing she were dead.

  
  



	7. Let me in

All of the agents are sitting at their desks in the bullpen working when Hotch and Strauss finally come out of the office again. Strauss heads for the door as Hotch stopped to talk to his team. He looks down at his watch before starting. 

“Strauss and I are heading over to try and interview Emily. You all are excused from work. I know many of you aren’t leaving but know that it will be on your own personal time.” He says looking at the agents who all nod. Not one of them even flinches to leave. He nods, understanding their commitment and starts heading out the door. JJ stands up following him. 

“Hotch can I join you? I won’t even ask a question I just need to see her.” JJ says pleading with him. 

“JJ I can’t, you will see her tomorrow when we bring her here for more questioning.” He says and heads out the door. JJ takes a deep breath and heads back to her desk.  _ Back to work.  _

Meanwhile at the prison 

Hotch and Strauss sat waiting for the guards to bring Emily to the room they were waiting in. After about twenty minutes had passed a young officer came in the door. 

“Where is Agent Prentiss?” Hotch says standing up. 

“We can’t bring her for questioning right now.” The young officer said looking at the two Agents in front of him. 

Hotch began to speak but Strauss stood up and walked over to the officer. “You will come back with Agent Prentiss within 5 minutes and if you do not I will personally call the director of the FBI to come down here and get her for us.” Sternly before watching the young officer run off to find her. 

“I haven’t heard you use that voice in years.” Hotch says looking at her. 

“Well you haven’t given me a reason to use it. Now can we focus, we need to get this sorted out fast.” She says looking down at her tablet. Though Strauss would never admit it she liked Agent Prentiss, she fit perfectly on the team. “Do you think you can get her to tell you about this mission she was on?” Strauss says not sure if she believes it. 

“I will try.” Hotch says before turning his head to see the door open. He held his breath as he watched two officers escort, but mainly carry, Emily in. The two officers set her on the chair in front of them before leaving the room. Hotch notices the cuts and major bruising along his agent's face. Her lip is split open with blood still coming out. She refuses to make eye contact with either Hotch or Strauss trying to keep her head down. 

“Agent Prentiss.” Strauss says getting her attention. Emily just looks up at them, her eyes looking back at Strauss empty. As she does that Hotch notices distinctive marks on her neck. He stands up and immediately exits the room heading for the person in charge. Strauss looks over the agent sitting before her, it was not the strong and confident agent she knew. She stood up as well and headed to find Hotch. By the time Strauss finds Hotch he is already yelling at the warden. 

“How could you let this happen. That is a federal agent! You were just supposed to hold her for us. Whoever did this and turned a blind eye will be charged with assault of a federal agent!” Hotch says getting louder. 

Strauss opens the door and touches Hotch's arm to try to calm him down. He stops and looks at her shaking his head before Strauss speaks. 

“Warden, I have called the director of the FBI and agent Prentiss is being released to our custody.” He looks at her and nods. “There will also be a full investigation into what happened here in the last few hours. I want a list of all of the officers our agent came in contact with while she was here. I expect all of them to be fired by morning and arrested for not only turning a blind eye to this but also assaulting a federal officer.” She leans in before continuing. “You better hope your name is not on that list sir. Because if you think what you have allowed to happen to my Agent to be bad. What will happen to you will be much worse.” She said leaving the room. 

The pair make their way back down to the room. Hotch gets the keys from the officer who is standing outside the door. “She is coming with us.” Is all he says opening the door. Emily is sitting still just staring off into nothing. Hotch starts to undo the handcuffs around her ankles which causes her to flinch, he looks up at her and sees the panic and fear in her eye. 

“Hey, it’s just me. We are taking you out of here.” He says looking at her but her expression doesn’t change. Strauss looks over to him and decides to try something. 

“Agent Prentiss.” She says which causes Emily to snap her head over to her and nod. “ I and unit chief Hotchner are going to undo your cuffs and you are coming back to headquarters with us.” Strauss watches as Emily’s face softens a bit and takes a deep breath. Hotch undoes the cuffs and sets them aside. 

“Can you walk?” He asks, sticking out his hand. Emily just nods and slowly gets up and follows them out the door. Strauss walks in front of Emily as Aaron stands right by her side making sure no one can even look at her. They get to the car and Emily slides in the back and looks out the window as they drive back. 

“How did you know that would work?” Hotch whispers to Strauss. 

“It’s in her training. She has been trained for years to always respond to her superiors even in the worst situations.” Strauss looking at the road. 

Back at the bau. 

“Okay I think we have most of it figured out.” Garcia says to the team who is gathered in the bullpen. “Now we just need to actually create the documents. Rossi, you have the most experience writing these would you be able to help us make sound believable?” She says looking at him. 

“Of course” he says looking at her. 

“Perfect I’ll create the document and share it with you all. Everyone needs to work on it so we can get this to Strauss ASAP.” Garcia says giving everyone their tables. “Even you Reid.” Handing him one, he just simply nods. 

Everyone sits down and starts to work on writing the documents, JJ was tasked with creating fake media releases by the agencies that were supposed to be used by them. Everyone is working diligently that when the door opens they all assume it is just Hotch coming back and don’t look up. Morgan however instinctively looks up. 

“Oh my god.” He says quietly. This catches the team's attention and they all look to see what he is looking at. JJ looks over and her breath catches in her throat. “Emily.” She barely says above a whisper. JJ can see all of the bruises and cuts that are on her face along with blood stains and rips in her jumpsuit. JJs knees start to buckle as she watches Hotch lead her into the conference room and close the blinds. 

Morgan is the first to run up and bang on the door. JJ follows quickly behind him standing waiting for the door to open. After a couple more knocks on the door Strauss opens it and JJ peaks inside and can see Emily curled up in a ball in the corner of the room shaking. 

“You’re scaring her.” Strauss says glaring at Derek as she quickly starts to close the door behind her. JJ tried to go past her into the room. 

“Let me in there.” JJ says, trying to walk past her. 

“You can in a bit but first we have to get her to calm down because someone” she snaps her head towards Morgan. “just brought us back to square one.” She says glaring at Morgan. 

“I’m just trying to help. You’re the one who put her in that situation and look what happened to her! You said she would be safe, that is not Prentiss in there. Don’t try to turn this back on me. This was all your doing!” He says, starting to get louder. The two stare at each other for a moment but are interrupted by Hotch opening the door. 

“Agent Morgan can you go get Emily some food, she has not eaten anything yet.” Morgan nods and grabs his keys before taking off. “JJ can you go find something more comfortable for her to wear, check her to go bag for a pair of sweats or anything.” He says, JJ just nods going to try to find something for her to wear. “Everyone let’s meet in the bullpen in 15.” He said going into his office with Strauss. After a couple minutes the team watches as Strauss heads out of his office and leaves. 

“At least she is gone.” Rossi said looking over to Reid who is still frantically working trying to distract himself. He looks over to JJ who is digging through Emily’s to go bag until she pulls out her issued workout clothes. Rossi steps over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. 

“JJ, take a deep breath for me.” Rossi says looking at how panicked the younger agent is. 

“I can’t, I need to be in there. How could they let this happen to her?” She said looking at him. 

“It’s okay, we have her now. But she needs you to take some deep breathes so you can be there for her.” He says looking at her sincerely. 

JJ just nods and finally lets out a deep breath she didn’t realize she had been holding since seeing Emily, her Emily, walk in like that. 

“Feel better?” Rossi asks.

JJ nods. “Yeah a lot, thank you.” She says before going to Hotch's office. JJ walks up and takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. “Come in.” She hears and opens the door to find Hotch sitting at his desk undoing his tie. 

“Here are the clothes you asked for.” JJ says lifting them up a bit. 

“Thank you can just set them outside of the conference room door. I’ll be down to talk to everyone in a couple minutes.” Hotch says, looking distracted. 

JJ just nods and heads out of his office closing the door behind him. She walks over and sets the clothes outside of the conference room door. She pauses a moment and tries to listen inside but it is just silent. JJ just shakes her head and goes back to her desk. A few minutes pass and Morgan comes in with 5 pizzas. 

“Why did you get so many?” Reid asks, looking at him strange. 

“Well I didn’t know what she wanted and I got some for us as well then.” He says setting them down on his desks. Everyone is silent staring between the conference room and Hotch's office as they wait for him to come and give them an update on what is going on. Finally after what feels like an hour, even though it was only 10 minutes, Hotch comes into the bullpen. 

No one says a word as he approaches, they all sit and wait silently to understand what has happened. He looks over his team and can see the worry and concern apparent on all of their faces. “Before I start I would like everyone to know that we will be detaining agent Prentiss until this is cleared up. The sooner the better.” He says looking at JJ who just nods back. “As for Agent Prentiss” he pauses a moment before shaking his head. “We don’t know what all happened. The fbi is launching a full investigation into it and we should know in a couple hours. Prentiss was clearly attacked, we believe by more than one person based on the different marks and bruises left on her. It is highly likely she was raped and based on marks on her neck we believe they tried to kill her.” Hotch says shaking his head. “Agent Prentiss hasn’t spoken a word to us since we got her, she seems to be only reacting to authority and commands at the moment. We believe that her mind automatically put her in this state to get through what she did. I am currently trying to get in contact with her mother to see if she can help bring her out of that state, if anyone knows if she has a boyfriend that we could bring in that would also help.” He finishes looking at the team who is trying to digest the information given to them. 

Garcia looks at JJ trying to get her to speak up. But JJ is still stuck on what she just heard.  _ How could this happen.  _

The team soon catches on to the look Garcia is giving JJ. “Garcia do you know something?” Hotch asks, eyeing her. 

“I do,” she says, still trying to get JJs attention but she is still stuck in her mind and won’t react. “Ugh fine.” Garcia says standing up and shaking JJ a bit which causes her to snap out of it. “What?” JJ says, realizing everyone is looking at her. 

“Hotch asked if anyone knew if Emily had a partner.” Garcia says, raising her eyebrows at JJ. JJ just looks at her and slowly nods. 

“JJ do you know who her boyfriend is?” Hotch asks, confused. 

_ This is as good of a time if any.  _ JJ thinks before looking up. “Umm yeah, actually I am her girlfriend.” She says blushing a bit. 


	8. Lifeline

The team stares back at JJ a bit in shock of what they just heard. Morgan is the first to break the silence breaking out into a huge smirk. 

“I knew something was going on between you two. I mean I knew she was head over heels for you but never knew you felt the same babygirl.” Derek says, smiling going over to hug her. 

The rest of the team smiles glad the two finally were going to act on the feelings the profilers had seen throughout the years. JJ looks at Hotch, “I’m sorry Hotch we were going to tell you soon but we didn’t want to risk our spots on the team.” JJ says nervously. 

“It’s not a problem, your personal life is your personal. It clearly has not been affecting either of your work performances so you don’t need to worry about that at all. We all love you both and have your back. Now if you want to go in there I’m sure she wants to see you.” Hotch says motioning towards the door. 

JJ looks up at him and smiles. “Thank you.” She says before heading for the door. The team notices Hotch smile watching JJ walk into the room. Rossi comes over to stand by him. 

“Don’t we need to question Emily still?” He says trying to read him. 

“I think that can wait until morning.” He says going back into his office. 

JJ slowly opens the door and finds Emily sitting on the ground in the corner of the room. Her eyes are closed as she rests her head against the wall. JJ slowly walks towards her and sits next to her on the ground. It isn’t until JJ starts talking that Emily realizes there is someone else there. 

“Hey Em, it’s me baby. You’re safe we’ve got you.” JJ says, starting to wrap her arm around Emily which causes the older agent to flinch. JJ quickly takes her arm back and goes to sit in front of Emily. 

“Emily, open your eyes for me.” JJ says pleading with her. 

“It’s a trick.” Emily says pressing her eyes closed harder. 

“Baby no it’s not. Trust me.” JJ says bringing her hand up and gently placing it on Emily’s cheek. Emily flinches at first before recognizing the soft hand caressing her check.

“Jennifer” Emily whispers under her breath, still keeping her eyes closed. 

“Yes baby it’s me.” JJ says, still rubbing her thumb over Emily’s check as she holds her face. 

“What is something only you would know about me?” Emily says opening her eyes. 

“Even though you are a top you secretly loved when I am.” JJ says smiling seductively. Which immediately causes Emily to blush and shake her head. 

“Lies, all lies.” Emily says, grabbing JJ and pulling her close. “I thought I would never get to see you again.” Emily admits. 

“Me too, but don’t worry I’ve got it covered. You will be out of here in no time.” JJ says kissing Emily gently on the cheek. Which earns JJ a confused look by Emily. 

“Don’t worry I’ll explain it in the morning, how about we get some rest?” JJ says pulling Emily up to head over to the cot they had brought in. 

“It’s a little small,” Emily says eyeing it. 

“Good thing I like to cuddle.” JJ says before laying down on her side and tapping the bed to have Emily climb in. She slowly obliges and lays down slowly trying not to make the amount of pain she is in too obvious. JJ immediately cuddles into Emily’s side, tucking her head in the older agent's neck and wrapping her arm protectively around her. As she does she notices that Emily flinches a bit which causes JJ to start to pull her hand back. But before she can Emily reaches for it and puts it back. “No, I like it here.” She says. 

“Alright, it stays.” JJ says, giving Emily a quick peck on the lips before closing her eyes. 

In the bullpen the rest of the team is finalizing the case to give to Hotch. Rossi had already gotten in touch with his connections and briefed them on what he needed. He read over the file once more before printing it off and putting it in one of his old case folders. He stepped out of his office and headed to Hotch's office. All of the younger agents watched as Rossi handed off the file to Hotch hoping for the best.

Most of the agents headed home for the night knowing there isn’t anything else they could do until morning. However Morgan decided to stay and pulled a couch over to sleep outside of the conference room door. He wanted the agents to know they were safe and also incase JJ needed a break. Hotch also stayed in his office all night. Waking up almost hourly to check and make sure everyone was still safe. He felt guilty for what had happened to Emily and would make sure it didn’t happen here. Around 4 am everyone is awoken by screaming. Derek immediately rushes into the room and Hotch follows behind him grabbing his gun. Once inside they see Emily is thrashing around the bed having a nightmare. JJ is by her side trying to calm her down but Emily is stronger and ends up knocking her off the small bed. Derek runs over to the bed grabbing emily and holding her still so she doesn’t hurt herself. JJ gives Hotch a small smile and nod as he leaves the room knowing there isn’t much he can do to help the situation. JJ heads over to the bed and starts gently rubbing emily's cheek and whispering in her ear as Derek holds her still. Finally after a couple minutes Emily starts to be pulled from her dream and opens her eyes to see Derek on top of her and JJ sitting on the ground next to her head. Emily immediately realizes what must have happened and looks away slightly. “Sorry guys, just a dream.” 

“It’s okay we all get them.” Derek says nodding his head still on top of her. Emily looks at him for a second before smiling. “Derek I know you have probably dreamed of being on top of me but can you please get off you’re hurting my ribs.” Emily says chuckling a bit which earns a groan from her. 

“Shit sorry.” He says getting off and heading for the door. “Oh and by the way in my dreams usually you're on top.” He says smirking. Earning a glare from JJ as she climbs into the bed. 

“Are you really okay?” JJ says, looking a bit concerned at Emily. Emily looks at her eyes and frowns before shaking her head. JJ just nods and pulls her close. “Do you want to talk about it?” JJ asks, kissing her forehead. But she just feels Emily shaking her head into JJs chest. JJ looks down and kisses her on the top of the head. “I’ve got you Emily. You’re safe.” JJ says holding her close. The two women fall asleep, holding each other in their arms until morning. 

Around 6:30 am Reid heads into the office and sees Derek still sleeping outside of the door. Reid heads over to him and lightly taps Morgan on the shoulder causing him to jump. “Kid what the hell?” Derek says opening his eyes.

“Go sleep somewhere more comfortable. I'll stay here until they wake up.” Reid says. 

“No it’s fine, I don’t mind.” Morgan says, trying to stretch out a bit. “That’s not true, now go. Prentiss is my friend. I want to do my part too.” Reid says looking at Derek. “Okay bit if she wakes up from a nightmare come and get me okay?” He says looking at Reid seriously. “You got it.” Reid says helping Morgan up before sitting down and opening his book. 

Finally around 8:30 Strauss walks in and heads into Hotch's office. Hotch quickly calls Morgan to go wake up Emily and JJ before Strauss wants to question Emily about her undercover work. Morgan quickly heads inside and sees that Emily is tucked in JJs neck and JJ has both arms around her protectively. Morgan has to admit it is pretty cute and smiles as he quietly walks over to wake them. He decides to tap JJ on the shoulder which causes her to jump slightly but as soon as she sees him she nods and understands.

“Just give us a minute and I’ll come out.” JJ says looking at him. 

“Sounds good, just be warned Strauss is here.” Morgan says, giving her a knowing look. 

“Oh goodie.” JJ says shaking her head as Morgan leaves. JJ starts to rub Emily’s cheek to wake her up. After a couple seconds she starts to stir a bit. “Babe it’s time to wake up” JJ says, kissing her forehead. Emily opens one eye and looks at JJ “already?” 

“Yeah Strauss is here so we need to get up.” JJ says nodding. 

“She ruins everything.” Emily says frowning a bit as she sits up. As she does she immediately hisses out in pain and grabs her side. JJ immediately is at her side helping her sit up. “Are you okay?” JJ says a bit panicked. 

“Yes I just forgot how sore and tender it was. Sat up a bit too quick.” Emily says catching her breath. JJ nods and leans down looking at Emily’s lips and back up to her eyes. She leans in and lands a simple peak on Emily’s lips not wanting to hurt her but Emily’s hand immediately gravitates towards JJs check and pulls her in. JJ is surprised when Emily starts to deepen as he tongue swipes against the younger agents lower lip asking for permission which is immediately granted by JJ opening her mouth more. The kiss becomes hungry and rushed as their tongues battle one another. JJ can feel a warmth growing in her core and sits down to straddle Emily’s lap. Emily allows her hands to roam, slowly slipping or under the hem of JJs tshirt. “Fuck, I need you” JJ whispers into Emily’s lips wanting more. Just as Emily’s fingers start to go under the band of JJs sports bra there is a knock on the door and the two women pull apart. Morgan pops his head in to see the two women catching their breath.

“Hotch and Strauss want you to head to Hotch's office Emily.” He says eyeing the two girls. Emily nods quickly, throwing her hair up before heading into his office. JJ sits there for a minute before heading to the bathroom to change into work appropriate attire. 

Once JJ comes out of the bathroom she sees everyone is gathered in the conference room. She quickly heads up and takes a seat. Strauss and Hotch are still with Emily in Hotch's office. “Do you think it will work?” Garcia says breaking the silence. 

Everyone exchanges glances unsure of what to say. Rossi finally answers. “Yes without a doubt in my mind. Plus I had all of my buddies briefed so if they start to question everything will be fine.” Everyone breathes a sigh of relief when he says that. Finally the team watches as Hotch and Strauss come to the conference room. Leaving Emily alone in his office. 

Strauss wastes no time and starts. “As most of you know a file was given to us on Agent Prentiss whereabouts during this time. This file is classified and will only be referred to by its code name. What was it again?” She pauses looking over to Hotch. The team looked at each other anxiously. None of them had given it a code word, they were screwed. Hotch looks at his team and gives a slight smile. “It was lifeline.” He says making eye contact with JJ who gives a slight nod back to him. “Yes lifeline, so I will be interviewing today and she will be cleared by this afternoon. Until then she will

be in your care. I’ll call once she is cleared.” Strauss says exiting the room. JJ and the team start to stand up to go back to their desks. “Not so fast. Everyone sit back down” Hotch says looking at his team. He locks the door and closes the curtains. Before facing his team. 

“What the hell were you guys thinking?” He says louder than normal. “Sir we just..” Morgan started but was immediately interrupted by Hotch. “I’m not finished. This level of deception could end up with all of you in jail for life. Do you realize that?” He looks at everyone in the room. “I know we would all risk our lives for one another, I know why you did it but next time you keep me in the loop. Understood?” He says waiting for a response. 

“Yes of course.” JJ finally says a bit shocked he isn’t more upset. Everyone quickly joins in nodding. “Alright everyone wait here and I’ll bring Prentiss down.” He says exiting the room. 

“Anyone else surprised we aren’t fired yet?” Garcia says. “Or still being yelled at.” Morgan adds in laughing a bit. 

“He has always had a soft spot for this team, my guess is seeing her like that brought up a lot of guilt.” Rossi adds watching Hotch and Prentiss head to the conference room. 

  
  



End file.
